Heaven is Overrated
by Tynian
Summary: Gabriel strikes a deal with Chas. Our hero returns to life but it is unknown as to what Gabriel gains from their deal. Everyone's lives certainly aren't going back to normal. Balthazar enjoys playing and his intentions are questionable as always.


**Summary:** Gabriel strikes a deal with Chas. Our hero returns to life but it is unknown as to what Gabriel gains from their switch and by claiming his old wings. John's reaction is unexpected and their lives certainly aren't going back to normal. Balthazar enjoys playing with the two men and his intentions are questionable as always.

**Notes:** If you happen to read this please review. I've edited the chapter as much as I could but it always helps to have feedback of sorts. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Constantine or any of its characters. I'm not making money from this little _fan_fiction.  
**Warnings: **Chastine. Post movie. Hellblazer ignorance. A little bit of swearing and blood.  
**Wordcount:** 1,309

**Chapter One** - Chas Returns

Heaven was so overrated.

Chas slumped to the side of a building, the marble lacking texture and every memory of his previous life screamed in frustration. Everything was sickeningly white and reminded him of some ward for the mentally ill; including the drug trips. Never did he feel cold or hot, he didn't feel the 'ground' beneath his feet, he never got hungry, and sexual urges were a joke to the beings in this otherworldly plane. Frankly, he was bored. His first few days in Heaven were more of an orientation rite in which he learned of the hierarchal structure of the 'angels' and the social classes, and Chas was quick to become educated about his lowly place. Others shunned him because of his connection to Constantine and the only place he felt he truly belonged was in the library where he could be alone and research studies that were only a mere speckle of a theory on Earth.

No moon or sun existed to separate day from night but there was a short period in which the library closed and Chas was left to fend for himself outside. He had no doubt in his mind he looked pathetic to others. Cowering behind his wings in some random nook in the building, eyes haunted and clinging to his previous life; which was how Gabriel found him.

It was as if a screen appeared before him and projected the image of the ex-angel. The bastard was wearing an expensive tailored suit and sitting on the edge of a bed with equally expensive sheets, holding a Big Mac in one hand and a piece of red licorice in the other, a mocking smile plastered on his face. Chas's wings fluttered anxiously and he made no attempt to hide his angry glare. "What the fuck?" On cue, his surroundings briefly shifted in response to his cussing.

"Now, now," Gabriel's voice was light and chiding, "Don't you know you'll only make things worse if you keep up with that kind of language?"

The teenager knew the consequences of his actions but he didn't care. "For some reason I don't think you dropped by to give me lessons in manners. How do you expect me to react, asshole?" Of course he knew who killed him. After he died he was given an option of either seeking revenge or accepting his fate. The sudden jealousy raised by seeing his favourite foods, knowing Gabriel could be having those while being in John's company fuelled Chas with a jolt of rage. The flare of emotions caused a shift so violent he could feel a flicker of Hell's flames touch his wings before pulling back.

"By all means continue! If I knew how fun you were to tease I would've prepared myself better," an arrogant smirk and pause, "but putting that aside, I truly am sorry for killing you and whether you choose to believe me or not it's your choice."

Chas snorted with impatience and tucked his knees closer to his chest, he knew to take everything Gabriel said with a grain of salt and wished he would get to the point. "What do you want?"

"Something simple really. I know you miss John and it's obvious he's missing you very much. They probably don't tell you anything up there, right? They didn't tell you about his short-lived romance with Angela and him calling out your name while they romped about like rabbits. I know those higher-up angels can be quite homophobic. They didn't tell you about his falling off the bandwagon and returning to an alcoholic's life either, I suppose. There's so much you missed and it must drive you absolutely mad knowing you aren't there for him with your cute little taxi and your childish adoration."

"Stop," he growled and rose to his feet in irritation. "That doesn't say anything about why you came to me."

"Always the impatient one," Gabriel sighed dramatically. "And I see they haven't brainwashed you into the perfect soldier yet which makes this so much easier for me. I want us to switch planes. I want my wings back and regain my position in Heaven and, to make this a fair trade, you would get your normal life back."

If time would have existed in Heaven it would have stopped along with his heartbeat. A chance to be with John again. Even thinking about returning to life was forbidden which only made the idea more tempting and suddenly Chas was given the opportunity he only dreamed about having. After taking a few moments to reflect on the situation and proposition, he swallowed his doubts and pushed away his fear, too naive to turn down such an opportunity.

He didn't ask what was going to happen. Faintly he heard Gabriel give a verbal cue to someone assisting him but Chas closed his eyes and covered his ears to block out the chanting that soon followed. The chanting grew louder and an immense pressure began forcing its way into every cell of his body; the world around him collapsed and he felt himself implode as he was ripped from Heaven and plunged into the other plane.

"Fuck," Chas bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He could hear Gabriel laughing in the background, feel his sadistic joy slashing through the Heavens, but instead of wasting his energy cursing everything under the sun he took large gulps of air to calm his body before it went into too much shock. Never before had he felt this much pain. His white pants were marked brown and literally smoking from the transaction, his shirt was torn and sticky with blood. Blood? His hands shakily patted his chest and stomach to search for wounds. Not having found any his eyes widened with realization as he reached back to feel where his wings once were.

The roar of the city faded to mute. The pain vanished as his body sunk into a numb state, but not before his hands felt the steady gushing of blood from the pathetic stumps his pride as an angel became. As Chas fell forward onto the dirty concrete ground he could only laugh silently in his mind; he laughed at the texture of gravel digging into his cheek, he laughed at his foolish trade with a demon only passing as an angel, and he laughed as the irony of the situation set in. A deal was made for him to return to his previous life and now that he was back he was going to die of blood loss.

"_Little one?_" Rumble. A low voice rumbled through his mind, calling him back into consciousness. He mentally swatted the voice away and received a hearty chuckle in response. "_Don't worry. Papa Midnite is going to take good care of you_."

Count on an ex-voodoo priest to come to ones rescue. Chas was slipping between awareness and an endless void, yet somehow he managed to realize from the sudden change in surroundings that he was being carried into a private backroom of the man's pub. How convenient for him to have landed nearby. "_Nearby? Ha! More like the other side of town._"

Two pairs of hands propped the near-lifeless body onto a smooth metallic table, if the table was used for torture or other devices Chas didn't want to know, and a bottle of alcohol was placed into his mouth, his chin tilted back to force him into swallowing the heavily aged liquid. "_For the pain_," the rumble was quiet at the back of his mind and he was placed onto his stomach. Panic momentarily flooded him when he felt hands pressing his shoulders down. The feeling was short lived as a blinding hot pain flashed across his back and then there was no more as he dipped again into unconsciousness.


End file.
